When Kitty's in a Funny Mood...
... something like this happens. A Collection of Poems by Kittyluvver Shatterglass I was once the dragonet who breathed my heart into ceramic and glass and metal where it might live and be safe for a while I poured my worries into a gummy marmalade jar my hopes in a dry bottle of sparkling water my fears in an empty tin soda can and most precious of all my memories in a tiny little china vase And i was safe and happy, because it was all gone it was all hidden and i could pretend i was okay pretend that everything was going to be fine And yet i know that one day, someday someone’s going to come in someone’s going to find me and someone’s going to break the glass someone’s going to shatter the jar and smash the bottle and empty the can and open that tiny little china vase and i’ll drown . The NightWings Tell Their Dragonets... The NightWings tell their dragonets a story a story about the fourth moon which was shattered and scattered across the night velvet to make all of the stars all of those sharp edges glittering light The story goes that there was a mighty king who loved his queen so much, so very much that he flew up to the moon and brought it down and he gave it to her, but she was unfaithful and he was angry, so angry that he broke the moon And now no one can fly past the sky anymore because if you try all those sharp edges will cut you tear you to shreds and you’ll fall Once I tried to fly, flying so high that the air faded to nothing, the clouds all under my wings at the rim of the sky, and the edge of my loneliness the edge grew so sharp and thin it cut my mouth and filled my chest with vapor and tears and I realized once you get that high there’s nowhere to go but down so I folded my wings and I fell and fell and I’m still falling but I see and I learn and I know that not all trees are lonely, not all insects should be killed and there’s more to books than paper and ink and that you don’t need wings to fly and yet I wonder maybe it’s just a story but at least if I tried to clean up this mess dragons can finally walk across the sky without worrying about cutting themselves on all this broken glass so if I gather it all up all those broken stars and put them back together, what would happen? I wouldn’t have another moon, no I would just have bloody glass just more cuts on my paws . Silver Skies, Golden Rain . Silver skies, golden rain the silent dusk, the windowpane the spirit of the morning slain never to come home again Silver skies, shattered eyes the swallow’s wingbeats as it flies so heed thee not the children’s cries their whispered words are only lies Silver skies, memories yield we know our fate is surely sealed and yet our wounds will not have healed come sunset on the battlefield Silver skies, requiems sing who knows what cold dawn light will bring? but winter comes on silent wing i will not live to see the spring . Where the Twilight Ends . There is a place where the twilight ends And before the dawn begins Where night and day are but the same Sun and starlight by one name Where gentle falls the autumn rain On the wings of the soft summer winds Where the sapphire eyes of butterflies Flutter high, to kiss the sky Where spoken words and crumpled wings And tossed with other broken things And yet I wonder, wonder why your nightingale heart is not silent like mine Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Genre (Poetry)